


First Kiss

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered England, M/M, Protectiveness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: How are you supposed to respond when you not only go on your first date with your boyfriend, but also get your first kiss. Arthur still has no answer.





	

"Feliciano...I...I can't read the menu." Feliciano looked up at the blonde before down at the menu...he laughed a bit cause it was in Italian.

"It's fine. Just tell me what you want." Arthur looked down and than pointed to it before showing it to the other. "Is that it or do you not want dessert. That won't fill you up either." He saw those green eyes widen an smiled softly.

This was their first date, it was at a fancy restaurant which had already got Arthur on edge. He felt out of place a bit, and he didn't really want to waste the others money. He even put on a tuxedo, it was a bit stuffy, he never liked wearing them, but it was always good to look nice wherever you're going. 

The waiter soon came and they ordered. When he left Feliciano didn't hold back his compliments and Arthur knew he went scarlet as each one came down.

When their food got their they ate, well, Feliciano did. Arthur got self-conscious. It wasn't until his fork was in front of his face with a smiling Italian attached did he start to loosen up. He was fed until Feliciano felt Arthur could feed himself.

When they were done Feliciano paid and drove Arthur home, it was a bit late and Arthur was walked to the door. "That was fun. Thank you." 

Feliciano looked around and muttered a 'No problem.' When he finally looked back Arthur was already getting his keys, he grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled him into a chaste yet passionate kiss.

Arthur who was still in a state of shock slowly closed his eyes and accepted it. The kiss wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. They pulled back, and Arthur was pretty sure his eyes were still closed cause he heard Feliciano laugh and said he could look now.

Getting a small kiss on the forehead had his blush intensify. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Arthur nodded before Feliciano left.

He got inside and answered the questions Allistor threw cause the loveable bastard didn't sleep until his little brother came in. Arthur went to his room and screamed into his pillow, he rolled over on his side slowly placing a finger on his lips.

"First kiss....our first kiss."


End file.
